


An Old Crush

by TheyCallMeSancho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Head Injury, Injury, One Shot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Why do i continue to do this, Yandere, Yandere Genji Shimada, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeSancho/pseuds/TheyCallMeSancho
Summary: After years of leaving Overwatch, you and Genji reconnect. Something seems off... But reader doesn't figure that out until it's too late.A Yandere!Genji x Reader One-shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be non-con sex in the second chapter. Please don't continue if non-con makes you uncomfortable. Enjoy!

Sounds of light chatting, milk steaming, and the politics channel on the large holovid for customer's entertainment, fill the coffee shop you relaxed in. The aroma of chocolate, caramel and of course, coffee beans, entices you as you sat alone, waiting for you order to make it to your small table.

An adorable barista in her work uniform, make her way towards the small table for two, with a large coffee cup.

"Here you go, miss. Sorry for the wait, thank you for waiting patiently," she smiles sweetly. You nod your head in understanding and she makes her way back to her work station. You take a sip of the hot liquid, despite how little it was burning your tongue, you were satisfied with the taste.

You spent your time in the west coast, working in mechanical engineering, like what you did during your time in Overwatch, before the controversies. You weren't an Overwatch agent, you just built or fixed machinery that needed repairs. It was an honor to serve with the Overwatch agents, who you treated like a celebrity every time you'd pass by one. You admit, working for other companies wasn't as fun as working for Overwatch, but all good things come to an end, right?

A few more sips stream down your mouth, until you hear the the chair across from you carefully scrape against the floor.

"Mind if I join you?" An electric voice asks.

You turn your attention to the soft speaker in a hard, metal suit and mask. Surprised, you recognized the green and gray ninja, but you couldn't quite remember his name, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. 

"Ahh...! No, I dont mind! Please sit, umm... Benji?" You tried your best to recollect his name. The cyborg chuckles at your attempt to guess his name. He takes a seat and scoots himself closer to the table. 

"It's Genji. Erm..."

Now it was Genji's turn to guess your name. You giggle and tell him. You two weren't very close, but you do remember working near him sometimes and helping Dr. Ziegler with some of her medical utensils.

"My memory is fuzzy. I guess we're getting old," you lightly laughed, rubbing the back of your head. 

"No we're not, (F/N), we're about the same age aren't we? We're still young." Genji shakes his head.

You giggled, feeling better that he would consider the 30's a young age. "Anyway, how have you been? What have you been up to?"

Genji explained how he traveled most of the west doing odd jobs or living the mercenary lifestyle, fending for himself, often sleeping in hotel rooms with his payments. You mentioned your mechanic job near by. Then, you two reminisced the past, your days working for Overwatch. How you remembered Dr. Ziegler first taking in his damaged body.

"You didn't look too friendly. I mean, I can understand why... but I was so afraid to talk to you or even look you in the eyes," you admitted, "... to be honest... I did have a small crush on you." You felt like it was the perfect time to mention your feelings for him back in the day. "But that's no more! That's all in the past!" You waved your arms and hands. 

Genji's ears perk up at what he heard. His eyes widen and his head tilts, completely confused as to how you could've possibly had feelings for a cyborg. He would've never thought... 

Unaware to the surprised expression behind his mask, you read his body language and thought you should explain yourself. "Well uhh... I didn't really know you. And even with your cyborg body, I thought you were so cute...," you whisper the last part, hoping he didn't hear you. But he did.

"I never had the courage to tell you because I always thought that maybe... you liked Dr. Ziegler..." your whispers becoming more quiet. "I guess I was kind of jealous... even if you didn't like her. I wouldn't blame you if you did, she's a very beautiful woman." You nervously chuckle. 

Genji hasn't said a word the whole time you confessed. All you can see was the green glow of his visor, his body stayed still.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. You must think I'm soooooooo weird. I guess this is what happens when you work with too much machinery..." You hide your red, embarrassed face behind your palms.

There was an awkward silence. You just wanted him to say something... anything. You peek an eye at Genji through your fingers to make sure he didn't leave you alone at the table.

Genji laughs heartily. You didn't know wheater to feel relieved or even more embarrassed. "That's quite a confession, (F/N)." 

"Yea, I guess so...," you smile, gaining the courage to look back at Genji, or rather his mask, thinking it was probably better his expressions are hidden anyway. You two continued your conversation, time slipping away. Then, Genji would mention an issue with his shuriken projectile on his right forearm.

 

"There seems to be something wrong with it. I can't seem to figure it out..." Genji knit-picked on the armor.

"I can take a look at it if you don't mind?" You were more than willing to help a fellow ex-Overwatch agent. You weren't too familiar with Genji's cybernetic suit, superior handiwork done by Dr. Ziegler, which you admired. But it doesn't hurt to give it a shot. Genji nodded in approval and suggest you two head to his hotel room nearby to work on it. 

 

 

"Now let me see if I remember... I remember her equipment being complex and unique, so I hope I don't screw this up." You and Genji sat on the edge of a queen size bed, carefully observing his right forearm, your tools ready in hand and tweaking with his armor. "Ahh! I see the problem... it seems to be jammed here, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem to fix."

Genji silently watches you work, his eyes only visible as his visor lays on the bed.

"You know, Genji, you don't have to hide yourself from me. If you feel fit, you can remove the rest of your mask." You tried to get him to be comfortable around you and make it less awkward.

He looks at you as if deep in thought. Your head is kept down, concentrating on his forearm. You can feel a bead of sweat slip down; Dr. Ziegler's work being a challenge for you. Shuffling and the sound of clicks can be heard as Genji removes the rest of his mask with his left hand. You make a quick glance at him and you couldn't help but to smile. He was still as handsome as ever; his scars were beautiful to you.

"Thank you so much, (F/N)," Genji finally mustered.

You hum and nodded, trying to keep your eyes on the complicated armor. A few minutes pass and you were finally able to get the damn thing to work. You tell Genji everything should work fine, but if not, he's more than welcome to come back to you at anytime. Genji takes his arm back, right hand squeezing and releasing his fingers to his palm. He says nothing, but it doesn't bother you, you figured he's just not much of a talkative type. It's not like he didn't say thank you, but you did notice the air in the room did seem different after you finished.

"Well I should be on my way. Please keep me updated on your travels Genji," you gather your things in a small bag, heading for the door. Your hand grabs the door knob, but you take one look back back at him still scanning his arm. You can't help but to smile at his movements, you hope this isn't your last encounter with him. 

You turn back to the door, twisting the knob to open the door. But a cybernetic hand forces the door back shut. The sudden action scares you and you jump to face Genji, you swear you didn't hear his footsteps or movement. Genji looks down at you with dark eyes while you freeze with your back against the door. You knew there was something strange about the aura in the room...

"W-What's wrong, Genji...?" You couldn't hide your fear.

 

 

"Please, stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy, but I was so eager to finish this @.@ Enjoy!

Genji locked and latched the door to guarantee no escape. You slip away from the door to stand feet away from him. What could possibly make him behave this way. 

"Genji... I need to go back home... I-I have work tomorrow." Your voice cracked. You didn't know what what was going through his mind. Genji keeps his attention to the door, it looks like his mind was somewhere else. 

"Keep me company, just for tonight." His hand was still on the door. He slowly turns his head to you, waiting for an answer to confirm your stay. 

You really didn't want to, but it looks like you were trapped and Genji wasnt planning on letting you go. Maybe you could sneak out while he's deep asleep.

"Ok. I guess I can stay just for night." You had a bad feeling about this. The hairs on the back of your neck stood, shivers going up and down your spine. Genji stared at you for a few more seconds before finally slipping his hand back to his side, walking back to sit on the edge of the bed. He continued to observe his right forearm.

You stood in the same spot trying to take in what happened. Maybe Genji is sick of the solitude, but he doesn't know how to express himself about it. You tried to look on the positive side of it. Yea... maybe Genji is just lonely. One night alone with him couldn't be so bad. The hotel wasn't too far from work and you knew the area well. Luckily, the room came with two queen beds.

"I'm gonna go shower, then head to bed, ok Genji?" You knew there were so many red flags with Genji... you wanted to trust him... you wanted to be optimistic about your situation... even if your mind screamed for you to get the hell out. You pray you'll come out if this alive.

Genji nods, his eyes never leaving his arm. Something suspicious was going on, but you ignored it... staying positive. You hurried to the bathroom, locking the door.

Showering before bed is your daily routine. Even if you didn't have the extra clothes for tonight, you couldn't stand going to bed feeling dirty. You hesitantly turn on the shower and strip off your clothes; this tense feeling never leaving you. The water was calming your nerves; hot, just the way you like it. You stood under the shower as if it was washing away your problems. Snapping out if it, you grab the small bottle of soap and rub the lather all over your body. A soft clicking sound was heard and you rapidly push the curtains out of the way so that the door was in view. 

 

The door stayed shut. You slowly went back to soaping yourself.

 

The sound didn't help with your anxiety. Shifty eyes go from the shower back to the door.

The feeling of being watched crept up your back, but before you can turn around, large mechanical arms hug you from behind. You kick and scream with unease hoping the violator will take their hands off you. You turn your head a little to the side to see what you feared. Genji takes advantage of your naked body, his hands immediately roaming to to uncomfortable areas. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner..." 

"Genji, t-that was all in the-!" You gasp, unable to finish your sentence. Your mind now focused on him kneading your breasts and cupping your pussy. The hot shower wasnt helping your situation, giving Genji more of an advantage to manipulate your body.

"This is what you wanted, right? You said it yourself. You love me." His words attacking you.

He massaged your clit vigorously, the soap and steamy water was only increasing your pleasure. Your thighs push together and your back bends over, unable to handle the undesirable invasion. Your mind scream for him to stop his cruel intentions, but your body wanted the opposite. You didn't bother to stop him, maybe it was what you wanted...

You finally let out soft moans, accepting his actions. "There we go...," he growls into your ear. You arch your back against his chest, allowing him to fondle your chest. His nipple-play was giving you short waves of pleasure, but it was amazing how he was handling your clit; his fingers teasing your pussy. It was pushing you on edge. 

You can feel him position himself, lifting your thigh in the air, feeling something hard rubbing your slit; it definitely wasn't fingers. You look down, a thick, faux dick eager to make its way inside you. Where did that come from?? Is it one of Dr. Ziegler's work?? You can feel it twitching as he teases the tip between your folds.

Genji continues to claim how you and him belong with each other and how you needed him.

 

You shake your head, snapping out of his manipulation. You had to fight back.

 

The tip pushes further inside, but you took this opportunity to swing an elbow at his head. Unfortunately, you're no match for his speed and he avoids the strike, anticipating your move. This causes you to twist and slip on the wet tub, your forehead hitting the faucet with great impact. The injury knocks you unconscious, your blood streaming down the drain along with the water.

Genji crouches down to observe your motionless form, then grabs your ankle and slips your body underneath him, your face directly under his. The steamy shower hits his back, drizzles caressing your body, but he doesn't care. "Let's continue where we left off."

His faux cock made it's way back to your slit. He failed to loosen you up as much as he wanted before your facade, but he grew impatient and just wanted to fuck you on the spot.

Rocking his hips back and forth, his dick slowly making its way inside your pussy. His movements cause you to stir, but you don't have the energy to fight the powerful ninja. Despite how wet your surroundings were, water proved to be an uncomfortable lube. 

You sob at the force, your head was pounding and still bleeding. The silicone-like cock rubbed against all your walls, filling up your tense pussy. He makes short, harsh thrusts, his impatience becoming apparent. More confused cries leave your lips, your body responding pleasantly to his tempo. It was fallacious, but it was like he knew your body so well, hitting the right and sensitive spots. You didn't want him to stop. He wouldn't stop whispering how you two were made for each other...

You sway your head side to side, ignoring the pain in your head. You arched your back, you can feel strong surges all throughout your body. 

 

"Genji!" 

 

Shit. You didn't mean to call out his name as you came. But your orgasm was so sensational. He kept fucking into your sensitive pussy, your moans becoming louder. Genji couldn't hold it in after you screamed his name. He grunts, coming after you, unknown come filling your pussy. He made a few more thrusts before pulling out, the liquid dripping out of your pussy. 

The two of you continue to lay under the shower, both of you trying to catch your breaths in the tub. You were devastated... yet unbelievably satisfied with the unwanted sex


End file.
